


Silence

by ANonsense



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Gen, Lilly feels hopeless, Lilly is quiet, Poetry, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I sing because I cannot scream anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Sometimes I sing because I cannot scream anymore.

Sometimes I throw things and shout and run upstairs

And lock the door and lean against it and **sing**

Because _nothing_ is worse than an undone voice

A catharsis of sound

The ground pressing solemnly against my back

Lying down on the carpet

Rug grounding me

_LISTEN_

Songs like arrows, snapping in the air

Breaking off at the feathers

And restarting

Notes – swallows – crescendoeing into absolute sky-crunching fortes

And-

_“Hey, Lilly! Stop muttering to yourself! What are you doing in there, anyway?”_

And restarting... and restarting... and restarting...


End file.
